monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Chapter 3 discussion
This page/thread is for discussing elements of chapter 3 and is the only place to post/talk about them until the English translation is 100% complete. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 13:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pretty fucking excited for chapter 3. Just played through for the second time. and I have some speculations. 1) Luka's "mom" wasn't his birth parent. It's Micaela from that one village, and she is a fallen angel thus explaining his meditation skill, and possibly why she didn't want him to return until later (later as in he discovred the truth about Ilias, his father and other things.) 2) Black Alice, was saved from heinrich at the last second by Ilias, afterwhich Heinrich attempted to fight Ilias, and was then sealed into the prison giving him no chance to tell the world what truly happened. 3) Not sure what specifically but watch the Sabasa King closely, I feel like he could be a very important part of the story soon. 4) There are some theories floating around that you may be able to fight with/using the Four Heavenly Knights/Alice, my guess is that if this is true, the FHK will most likely attempt to deal with fighting Chimeras, Alice will take on the bio-mechanical monsters and Luka deals with the angels, Promestien, and Ilias. 5) It is shown in the coding that luka will obtain more abilities later in chapter 3. I suspect that while possibly some could be upgraded from his current four which tie into his spirits, others could be based on his latent holy power, where Micaela will train him on these techniques. I have a hunch that when he would use these techniques he would use health as a cost, as Alice Tamamo has mentioned before that using such abilities could cause him to become nothing but raw holy energy. 6) Black alice is a form of Satan Anyway what do you guys think about this? ---- A lot of this is so nearly confirmed, apart from 5 and 4. I think Luka will fight the big chimeras though, Toro has confirmed there will be a sort of harem scene for them, and that Rapunzel creates the others along with having balanced "stats". I'm guessing that they might have a group battle of sorts. Remember to leave your signature so we know who's talking. ;) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) About nr 4 in chapter 3 demo there was this battle ch or whatever for alice and 4 knight s so they will have their role in battle for sure About new abilietes, i have a feeling that those will be exactly the one which Luka uses when he falls asleep(ninefold rakshaasa daystart etc). Safin117 (talk) 12:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm also wondering about Rapunzel, it doesn't explicitly state how she births the other four chimeras, but the way Toro words it seems to imply there's something more to it than we might first think... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't that chimera have eggsacks on her body? I think the logical thing would be to assume that those other sweeties came out of her eggs. If it are eggs. And damn, why does anybody even want to know which colour the panty of Ilias is? It's only important that it isn't there when you lose. Vostan (talk) 15:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) She has an abdomen which goes along with that, Toro used used punctuation marks when mentioning "egg-laying" though I'm probably looking too deep. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Now as i think about the game all the way from the very beggining there was one interesting thing. On the very start when Ilias tought Luka how to fight(before slime girl battle), right after her explanation she warns Luka about something but not finishes her sentence. I have a strange feeling as it may be important in chapter3 3 and somehow connected... Safin117 (talk) 19:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Pst, can someone send me a link of the game whenever they get it? Shadowblade777 (talk) 16:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You mean download link? Safin117 (talk) 16:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) 9 minutes and I'll be busy for a while... A heads up, I am being a bit naughty by extracting the sprites, but seeing I don't know how they tie into stories I think it shouldn't spoil too much for me. And for those wondering, I'm not putting those up anywhere, besides they look ugly in the raw form. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 02:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The MGQ general is a mess, people keep trolling and posting fake spoilers. For anyone who needs help reading/translating the Japanese, this guide seems helpful.--ALAKTORN (talk) 02:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC) What I will say is that the art has been upped a good few notches. Any doubts about Thomas and even Delphinius are out of the window now. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 02:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) "Safe" images Got the game and started extracting the images from it. Will first post all the "safe" images here directly (aka the black-green versions). After that I'll start with adding edited versions of the other monsters, with naughty bits hidden and the white-black part striped. Also, most of the time I'll only add 1 image / monster. FurRiffic (Talk) 08:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC) While browsing through the images to upload I came across this and just HAD to upload it as a solo already! WARNING LARGE SPOILER! just watch... (linked only so it doesn't insta-show on the recent tab) Hmmm, what do we have here? familiar but no quite :P Anyone want to take a quess what happens here? Change of plans, a lot of images would need extended censoring, so I do it otherwise: I selected a load of "neutral" stance images and combined them in a rar. To get that rar, download these two files and say "Open in winrar". 1 and 2 No need for the black-green images. Just do what we've always done, unless you're waiting for the translation so it'll be easier. Just take a screenshot(printscreen?) of the monster "start-up" pose in-game, and if they nipples or other nuaghty bits showing, just censor them. For the nipple we just sort of blend the colors together to make it look like they have no nipples. Juni221 (talk) 17:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to upload a few images first, and I thought the black green versions was the easy way, as I already have all of them. While looking through them though I came across a few images that, if you would want to censor it, you would have to cencor 75+% of the image. That's why I did the second trick and do the other images some other time, when I have more time for it FurRiffic (Talk) 21:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Also bear in mind we can't upload CGs here, only the battle sprites. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I would still like the CGs uploaded somewhere like in mediafire (not exhentai cause I am still redirected to the fjords) though. 20:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oh my god what the fuck am I seeing. The MGQ general is a spoiler haven now, what the fuck is going on in this game?! Also, multiple endings confirmed (FHK ends, Alice end, and possibly harem end?!). Edit: MGQG says Bandits end. ---- I was kind of expecting two certain characters to be a bit bigger. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) But how do they get bigger? Also, someone uploaded all the extracted files to exhentai(.)org/g/598029/0a66315886/. By the way, I’m sad they get bigger, I’m a lolicon.--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Lets just say shotacon is in Luka's blood... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 11:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Micaela has been redrawn! And what the fuck is this (yes that’s Ilias).--ALAKTORN (talk) 11:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Damn, Setouchi’s girls look hot, yet they’re all fucking tentacle monsters. I wanted my consensual sex in the missionary position with Promestein. :(--ALAKTORN (talk) 20:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Alice's mum is definitely a milf. It looks like Lazarus is back too. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 20:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I gathered from playing through the game with just light machine translation at certain parts. Finished it earlier today since i sped through all the text since I can't read it anyway! Some definite stuff that happens, though. SPOILER HEAVY but this is the spoiler forum so: 1) After the first three Angel battles, Promestein seals all 4 spirits somehow, leaving Luka impotent as a fighter. The chimeras are about to kill them all when Promestein calls off the attack on a whim, upsetting Eden, but Illias remains unconcerned. Promestein also kidnaps Alice. You can also choose to surrender to Promestein, which triggers a bad ending in the Drain Lab. 2) Black Alice shows Luka the entrance to Promestein's hidden lab in Remina for some reason. 3) Alice is in a child form when you find her in Promestein's lab, she explains why but I couldn't get a clear translation. Something to do with her projecting a child image while she is sealed in another place. You fight Promestein at this point, where Luka learns he can still use Serene Mind and Devastating Gale despite not having the spirit's help, something to do with his intense training. You almost destroy Promestein but Black Alice intervenes and teleports her away. You also learn Promestein has been creating angel/monster hybrids. 4)You return to Illias Village to find it's been completely destroyed by the angel army, Luka's latent holy powers activate at this point and you gain access to a whole new skill list, including Ninefold Rakshasa and Daystar. 5) You then travel to Enrika where Micaela tells you a whole load of stuff that I can't understand. This part looks like major plot development regarding Illias' plans and Luka's origins but unfortunately I can't really tell what is going on. From this point on it's mainly you traveling the world again to put down angel and chimera's attacking cities, and then refinding the spirits. You unseal them by having sex with them. You also encounter Chrome again and defeat her a second time, afterwards she becomes your ally. La Croix shows up in Chrome's lab and unveils that she is in possession of Alice the 15th's body, which she has reanimated and is now in control of. Eventually you attack La Croix's mansion along with Chrome and La Croix's identity is revealed, but I don't know exactly who it was since I wasn't running the macine translation at that time. From her appearence and the fact that she has Alice the 15th's body I'm going with the assumption that it is Karen, since she is missing her torso and she has a robotic spine in it's place. When you go to Gold Port, Lazarus is no longer petrified and he redeems himself by defending Gold Port from Promestein's robots, after which he promptly dies and Alice and Luka bury him. When you return to the Monster Lord's Castle, you can view a lesbian scene between Alma Elma and Granberia, but I'm not sure what triggers it. Just click dialogue options in Granberia's room. I've already written a lot so I'll leave it at that for now. If anyone has greater insight into any of the things I wrote let me know! Zhongda77 (talk) 22:44, June 1, 2013 (UTC) A reminder: I'm sure people are smart enough to look and find what they are after without our help. This wiki is NOT to be used to traffic or locate pirate materials. Also, it seems there is an actual unfortunate mermaid in the game according to the CGs... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:10, June 1, 2013 (UTC). So, Enrika is a village inhabitated by non-humans, and Micaela is a fallen angel. She just said something about the creation of the world, but I didn’t quite get it. Just understood that Ilias didn’t actually create it. I think she just said she’s Ilias’s mother, or somehow created her anyway. Woah. Ilias was lonely, so she tried to create offsprings or something, from there came angels? She also created humans. Not sure I’m getting these right.--ALAKTORN (talk) 00:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) And more unfortunate animals. Sorry, monsters. Lamia isn't alone any longer. Vostan (talk) 01:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Micaela’s little sister was Luka’s mom (ルシフィナ).--ALAKTORN (talk) 02:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) If i'm not mistaken, i remember once reading about a change of one of the artists involved on MGQ .. that could explain why some characters seems far different than before. Sad, in my opinion. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 04:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I looked at the script today and i dont know if im right or not but it seems as it is possible to start from even the beggining of chapter 1.. can anyone confirm it? Safin117 (talk) 14:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It’s possible if you combine the games together, same way it was possible with Chapter 2.--ALAKTORN (talk) 14:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, how I dislike the old Tamamo. Can't she just stay small and old? On top of that, I noticed we have a category artificial monsters and a category for chimerae. What is the difference? Vostan (talk) 15:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Not the place to discuss this, but… chimeras are Promestein’s creations, artificial are creations of others, I guess… not really sure, but something like Golem Girl or Iron Maiden could be considered artificial, but I wouldn’t consider them chimeras.--ALAKTORN (talk) 16:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) So.. how am i supposed to defeat the other vampires in Sabasa's castle? Serene mind doesnt seem to activate enough, and let's not talk about Gnome lv2.. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 19:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) For the second vampire: Summon Gnome straight away and follow up with Daystar. If she summons Gnome use Fallen Angel Dance to counter it, then immediately resummon Gnome once her Gnome wears off. You need Gnome up to escape her bind. One more Ninefold Rakshasa should defeat her. Boss vampire: Same strategy, summon Gnome at start and hit her with Daystar. When her cape opens she is in counter stance so guard until she lowers it. She can summon both Sylph and Gnome so switch between Gnome and Fallen Angel Dance as needed. 21:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I prefer to start with Daystar and after that, I summon gnome. First move is always an attack Vostan (talk) 21:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Fallen angel works on non-angel types? That's interesting to know. I really felt hopeless when she binded me and BOTH had Gnome up .. anyways, her belly button is an ohko, no? How do i dodge it? (Man i always forget the signature). Unfortunate Hero (talk) 23:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- HOW THE HELL DO YOU FINISH OFF ILIAS AFTER WHEN SHE CHARGES HER 1 HIT KILL? ---- Well, my anonymous friend, I reckon it could be something plot-related you have to do before she nukes you. Something like how you had to resist using quadruple giga on Alice at the end of Part 2. But if you're playing it in Japanese, good luck figuring out what it is. But if anyone's interested, I've rummaged through the CGs, and I can tell you what to expect for the upcoming rape scenes. First off, a lot of the scenes from Part 2 show up again. Why? Who knows. Man, I hope they're not recycling old rape scenes. But hey, there are still plenty of new scenes to keep us busy. Loli Alice and Luka get cozy, so all you loli-lovers can rejoice. Alice and Luka 69 sometime later (after Alice is un-lolified). And after that, Alice wraps up Luka completely in her tail and they start screwing like bunnies. In addition to her afore-mentioned kinky interspecies lesbian monster sex afair with Alma Granberia has a vaginal scene. To which I say, Huhzaahhh!! Like I said in 'Love by the Blade', I was hoping she'd sneak it in before the series was up. And she didn't let me down. That's my girl! Erubetie has another gang-bang with Luka. But this time, she takes it to the umpteenth level. Seriously, there are enough Erubeties in that scene to fill up half of New York. Sadly, Alma does NOT have an anal scene. So it's official: Luka got more anal then Alma does. But you know who does have an anal scene? Tamamo. Alma does offer a fairly kinky titty fuck. But we all know that's not what certain Alma fans were looking for. But hey, she makes up for it by having a lesbo scene with Granberia. That's waaaay more than I would've asked out of either one of them. A standing ovation to both of them, I say. And yes, the spirits give Luka a spin, too. Sylph's now the size of Luka as she rides him like a cowgirl. We see Gnome in the buff at long last. Undine seems to do what she did the first time, only without absorbing Luka this go around. And Salamander treats us to an anal scene. Ilias has a simply divine titfuck scene. Positively divine. But her other two scenes feature her as...Well...Neo-Exdeath. You've seen the pic of her Alaktorn posted, right? What else do I have to say besides that? Astonishingly, I am honestly looking forward it for absolutely no other reason than it's still Ilias. She's worked her magic on me too well, and I will always have a soft spot for her regardless how she looks. But with that said, I would've preferred an Ilias rape scene where she looks more like the goddess I know and love. Viper 121 (talk) 02:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I dont know if you found out allready but in case if not: As she starts charging her finisher, Alice cuts in and tells you something(god knows what) but most likely she warns you and tells you what to do. What has to be done is you need to use quadruple giga but in a proper turn if you do to early she will one shoot you with some attack i dont know if to late she uses daystar or something that looks like it and defeats you as well. If you do at proper time Luka will start loading spirits into his sword, it seems as Ilias keeps attacking but Luka doesnt take any damage and is left uninterrupted so what i think that happens is that Alice shields you from every attack until you finish preparing the attack. Then they booth strike with it and thats it but it doesnt kill Ilias, instead she seems to revert back to her nicely lookinig form and starts saying something(once again god knows what) then she....sends them back out of heaven or it looks like it Safin117 (talk) 23:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) After Micaela retreats with Granberia in her arms, Ilias switches to pleasure attacks as she does not have enough energy to perform large scale attacks. When Ilias starts to summon her final strike (with earthquake effects), Alice tells you to use Quadruple Giga. Luka initially rejected since the skill needs several uninterrupted rounds, but Alice told Luka that she would shield him from all attacks. The Daystar-like skill is called "Big Bang." After four spirits were infused into the sword, Alice said that the skill's damage multiplies by the amount of elements infused. Luka adds in his holy energy, while Alice held the sword with Luka and infused her dark energy. A number of chracters popped up in his mind, with the last two being his father and mother. Ilias was almost struck dead. Almost collapsing, Ilias expressed her feelings on being a goddess, and whether humans need a god to worship or not. Afterwards. Ilias pointed to Luka's hand, now corrupted with holy energy. With her last reserve of power, Ilias removed all holy energy from Luka's body. "Blessing the hero who saved the world is obviously the Goddess's task," she then faded and disappeared. Afterwards, Luka fell into unconciousness for a month. Augoror (talk) 02:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ok i defeated the Second Vampire. The key is this: Use Daystar as first, then attack her until she summons Gnome, then go Fallen Dance and attack her untill you have again 8sp to melt her with another daystar, or go Ninefodl and that's it! Unfortunate Hero (talk) 04:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Really. I just have to lose this. It has been stored in my thoughts for two days. Imp! Why do you have to get your filthy ass out of the castle to endanger world peace!? And not only that, but why don't you even try to dodge? It feels like you ridicule me, with your lvl 4. Vostan (talk) 05:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Heh.. having Salamander makes things so easy. . Child's play! And I was finally able to see how Heinrich looked like. :) Question: How do i fight as Alma (and the others?) Unfortunate Hero (talk) 08:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Just passed by and wanted to say that Black Alice theme 3 is pretty awesome, don't you guys think so too? It has a dark feeling and it's like fighting against hell incarnated when looking at her. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 09:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah her theme is fine, but i dont understand how to defeat her. I cant use any spirit but salamander ... sigh Unfortunate Hero (talk) 09:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you talk about the B. Alice holding her teddy bear fight or the true form of B. Alice? If it's the fight where she dispels your spirits then use it to your advantage. Play defensively, use salamander as an infinite SP filler and take out gnome all the time, everytime it's dispelled get it up again. Use Sylph against her Gnome though. It will be a bit of a long fight but it's nothing compared to the longetivity of the last one... Also don't forget that you have a great deal of assisting in the fight so you don't need to do that much dmg really. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 09:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hehe i figured out that shortly.. since she kept resetting my spirits, so i just decided to troll her, summoning Salamander, using the Spirits' claw, and then summoning gnome so she would give me a free Salamander's summon. Yay. Aaaaand i finished da game. Man that Illias is so tough .. i barely dented her.. Small question: Those two guys which were shown at the end, when charging the quadruple giga.. were those Luka's parents, no? (His dad resembles Heinrich though). Thanks for your help guys Unfortunate Hero (talk) 09:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Not really, Luka's mother wasn't a monster as far as I know. The 2 people that were charging Quad giga were Alice and Luka as one. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 10:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- I was talking about the ones shown before luka and alice launched the Quadruple, i know her mom was the other in the picture, since she was an angel, so that was his dad, right? Unfortunate Hero (talk) 10:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Luka's dad is nearly identical to Luka, just a bit more muscular. Someone uploaded a pic of him recently. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 10:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Bearing in mind both Heinrich and Luka's dad are shotas too. I wonder if an MGQ prequel will ever be on the cards... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 12:36, June 3, 2013 (UTC) hey gusy i tried to combine chapter 3 with 2 etc it says something about arc.nsa and arc.nsa1 do i have to take them booth from chapter 2 or how coz im getting bit lost Safin117 (talk) 17:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Copy arc.nsa and arc.nsa1 to the chapter three file, your glo(b or v)al.sav to the save files and when you can't enter your saves after doing both of the two lowest options in the extra menu, then you have to copy your whole save directory to the folder of MGQ 3. Hope it helped. Vostan (talk) 17:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I would personally love to see Heinrich rising to the peak of his power while travelling through the continents to fight Black Alice. It would make a nice game in my opinion. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 13:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Promestein, I friggin hate you. I finally gathered that Zylphe is supposed to be guarded against but I'm still getting wiped out. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) If it's first Promestein' battle, you have to use serene mind or fallen angel (if available). If it's on the later fights, Zylph is countered by gnome. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 00:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Because I can't read Japanese I am going off of what I remember from the rogue translation during the Promestein fight, I do not understand how to beat her, I get to the point where a new skill appears in the window, but I can never use it, don't know if this is a bug in the game or not, will let you know. Paxify (talk) 04:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Story SPOIL ME DAMMIT! Also is Ilias really the final boss or is there another entity? Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:56, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I SPOIL YOU BRO. Yes, she is. Nuff said. And yes, unfortunate mermaid: If Promesten summons Zylph, you MUST have serene mind enabled, and defend. That way her attacks will miss and Zylph will dispell. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 05:40, June 4, 2013 (UTC) IS THAT ALL YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME?! Shadowblade777 (talk) 16:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sob, you guys hate me T_T Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Ilias is a tentacle monster thing. I don't hate you, I only am bad at giving spoilers.--Vostan (talk) 05:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) 'Favourite fight' Ok so guys, a few days have passed since Chapter 3 came out, most of us who bought it at start have completed it already I bet ;) soooo I ask you this question. What is your favourite fight and why? For me it was Black Alice form 3. The theme (as I have already mentioned before) is amazing and makes you feel like you fight a truly sinister monster from hell. Also she can dispel spirits, that's just epic! Too bad you can cheese it and even beat her on Hell using salamander. Additional notes for the fight: I think Black Alice is stronger than Alice the 16th despite her claiming to be the strongest. First of all she is pure evil and then again, Luka needed Alice's help (Because let's face it, on hell she is impossible without Alice backing you up :P) while Heinrich had to fight her by himself (or so I believe). I'm proud of Heinrich, to stand against hell reincarnated alone... Mirrored Shadow (talk) 10:52, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I would say I loved the fight against the four ultimate chimerae. Just saying one thing: Me wants to use Granberia more often. ---- I liked the last battle against Neo-Illias , since you were being backed up by everybody .. man Micaela is so OP lol. she dealed far more damage than anyone XD. And the battle theme is so great ..i liked that fight for that. Aaaand, i hated the damn battles on Sabasa's castle. Stupid Vampires. I wonder how long will Black Allice remain sealed.. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 14:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) On that note, I've heard you can rematch Rapunzel in Hard and Hell mode, but not for the others? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 14:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, Port Natalia gets attacked by Queen Mermaid because her lover died because of humans, and the story of how he died is supposedly told to you by a mermaid in the mermaid pub in Chapter 2, but I didn’t remember any of it…--ALAKTORN (talk) 19:36, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I THINK he was attacked by Iliaz Kreus because his relationship with a monster. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 00:36, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think Unfortunate Hero is right on that, although they may also be raiding the port because of Ilias Kreuz Mermaid Pub bombing too (also the school). Mirrored Shadow (talk) 07:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Man, dem ultimate chimera fights... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Damn! This one is absolutley awesome.... Safin117 (talk) 21:59, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok I was wrong. I reviewed on chapter 1 about the Queen mermaid's story. Her lover was attacked by a shark, but that wound was too much for his body, so he could only survive drinking a Mermaid's blood (Their blood is special for restoration purposes). The mermaid, named Laura, found him, saved him, and let him drink the blood. Because Illias' teachings, the townspeople didnt want to be involved with monsters, including mermaids. The townspeople wanted her dead, and she didnt want to escape because Alan wouldnt be able to drink her blood. So, she picked the deadliest method possible, so he could continue to drink it. When Alan found out about her intentions, he drank poison so she wouldnt die. When she heard about his death, she was covered by a big grief and she fled to the ocean, and that called a storm that raged for days, and because of that the townspeople started to accept mermaids on town. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 03:25, June 7, 2013 (UTC) 'Ilias' Okay, I just can't take it anymore. I know I'm spoiling it for myself but I just got to know what Ilias' final form looks like. I don't want to play through the game for the first time in a language I can't understand, though. Still, the wait is killing me and I don't think I can hold out until Rogue is done translating. Does anybody know where I can see a screenshot or something? James- I got to where ilias was I could post the picture 'Equipment of the Heavenly Knights' Interestingly, when you are fighting the Promestein Dolls in the Heavenly Knights' perspective and right click, you can view their equipment: Alma Elma Vice Amply Rewarded (悪徳の栄え) Lilith’s Magical Costume (リリスの魔装束) Erubetie N/A Tamamo Fan of Amaterasu (アマテラスの扇) Kyuubi’s Magical Costume (九尾の魔装) Granberia Giant Sword of Ares (巨剣アレス) Armor of the Supreme Dragon (覇竜の鎧) Augoror (talk) 09:04, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Promestein? So, is she an actually an angel? According to her defeated screen her halo is melting or something? I'm also guessing La Croix is Karen... Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 10:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Ilias addresses Promestein as “angel Promestein” in one instance, but that may have just been to console her.--ALAKTORN (talk) 13:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) La Croix is Chrome's elder sister, who died long ago and claimed herself as La Croix Revivekatana (talk) 13:58, June 5, 2013 (UTC) It was obvious that they were related to each other, their eyes look the same, just different color. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 14:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Should i add a spoiler warning when adding information about monster from chapter 1 or 2 reapearing in chapter 3? i think it isnt really a spoiler Safin117 (talk) 22:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) That sounds kind of weird, I wouldn’t really consider that as “killed by humans” like she says in Chapter 3… Also stranger I don’t remember any of that from Chapter 1 lol.--ALAKTORN (talk) 04:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I dont know what she says on Chapter 3, but killed by humans can also be interpreted as driven to a corner by humans. And you get told that story when Luka delivers the pledge ring to Meia after visiting Kraken.Unfortunate Hero (talk) 05:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC) On the topic of Promestein and Chimeras. At the beginning of Chapter 3 Tamamo unseals the Giganto Weapon and has it aid them in the fighting against the Chimeras. There is some dialogue between Promenstein, the Chimeras, and Tamamo. Also in the first Promestein fight, Chibi Alice does help you out. She seems to hit the angel. (I dunno how Alice in a sealed state can fight an angel. But it does give the sealed Monster Lord some confidence in the fight. Plus she hits wayyyy harder than Sara did.) MrSolomon (talk) 17:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) But Sara didn't hit really hard. Actually, she was rubbish. And still is. And will always be. Alice the chibi monster lord owns, oh yeah. --Vostan (talk) 17:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Alice is able to hit Promestein due to the fact that her body is all modified and shit.--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Promestein is a 9th rank angel, but wields the highest ranking power given by Ilias, much annoying Seraph Eden (Promestein's gang however keeps insulting Eden's numerous failures in stopping Luka from regaining the spirits). Refer to Part 3 Monsterpedia entry (Algae Form Promestein). In the story, Promestein reminisced her past. During her early education in heaven, she began to question Ilias's omnipotence and boldly proposing universal laws governing the world. After some pressure, she stopped questioning but secretly continuing her studies. Later she would give fire to humans and suffered a similar story like Prometheus. No doubt she is an angel. Augoror (talk) 01:45, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Guys is it just me or does anyone else thinks that in gold port salamander borrowed her power to lazarus? Safin117 (talk) 11:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes she did. I'm not sure what powers, but probably either revitalizing him or recharging his spirits :P Unfortunate Hero (talk) 18:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) And he ended up dying. The world sure is a sad place after all. That man does one awesome thing in his whole life and he dies... --Vostan (talk) 22:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Most likely he wsnt able to control her power properly and thats why he dies about him doing one good thin i agree, he sacrifices himself to defend the weak. But in chapter 2 its been said that he maybe even wants to die, in 3rd he does but except for that he atoned for everything he did before so he can rest in peace Safin117 (talk) 23:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I dont understand how anyone besides Luka and Mikaela could hit Ilias... she's an angel after all. Even as Alice said on the Castle's invasion, only Luka could hit them. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 19:32, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Her final form is like prometheus. A hybrid between an angel and a monster, if I am correct. --Vostan (talk) 20:40, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Lazarus atoning for himself was pretty much a given. Promy's backstory seems pretty interesting though. It's also most definitely old news, but it seems that the spirits are kept at their polar opposite regions which helps weaken them or keep their power in check? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) New Monster Girl Quest Game?!\ Guys quickly go to the MGQ official site, click on the ??? and then check the 3 monster girl pics, one of them is the First Monster Lord (if that's what she is, we see this monster in a "shadow figure" in chapter 3 while talking to Micaela!). Also 2 more monsters that look quite strong, maybe there will be a prequel to MGQ about Alice the 1st? This made my day! Also anyone with some Japanese knowledge, could you please translate the contents of each picture? Thank you! Mirrored Shadow (talk) 12:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I will try to translate it, but with my level of expertise, I can't promise a thing. Ok, first update. The first picture is Alice the first, who created the world, together with Ilias. It is the monster of legends. She is sealed, and though inferior to Ilias, her ability is said to be able to surpass something(didn't know what followed). She is also very benevolent and stuff. I know there are tons of people who could do better, but I am tired. --Vostan (talk) 13:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Vostan, every little thing is appreciated ;) So we got the first Monster Lord and these 2 monsters, damn I'm so curious now, if it's a MGQ prequel then it's going to be awesome. Also Alice the 1st looks crazy and scary although maybe a bit too realistic compared to the other cartoonish Monster girls. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 13:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Second update: The next one is called Mingae and she is one of the six things of legends that are in fact nothing less than ancestors of the monsters. She is said to have nine life and she longs to squeeze every man in the world dry. And the final one: Hiruko, or something. She, too, is one of the six powerful beings that are the monsters ancestors. Though her power is said to be not that great(maybe?), details about it are uncertain. This isn't a literal translation, and actually just a quick summary of what was in it. I didn't get most of it. Maybe it's time to study again. --Vostan (talk) 13:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) The first one is obviously the first monster lord: (rough and almost complete translation) Opposite of Goddess Ilias, creator of the world, Evil God Alipheese is the first monster lord and the legendary evil god. Although her skills in barriers and seals are inferior to Ilias' holy arts, her combat abilities from her immense magic powers can fully overcome Ilias. Origin of all monsters, she cares deeply for her daughters who share the same blood. The second one is a member of the six ancestors (六祖）''(quite'' likely a succubus), nicknamed "Great Whore of Babylon." Her goal is to suck dry every man, and because of her lewdness, Ilias hated her the most. Little is knwon of her real appearance. Note: All monsters originated from the six ancestors (Tamamo is also one of the six ancestors) probably means "deceiving spirit + calm wind" The third one is also a member of the six ancestors (likely a scylla?). Although she appears to be a human girl, she has numerous alien-like tentacles underneath her clothes. Despite her tiny body, today's monsters cannot compare with her power. Little of her is known, too. roughly means leech Augoror (talk) 14:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Augoror (talk) 16:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) (Updating translation. Not literal and in order by the way.) So maybe its really not end of the line for mgq series and we can expect another game, that would be awesome Safin117 (talk) 15:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Seen rogue's blog? 14% already. That guy translates like an insane man. --Vostan (talk) 15:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow Rogue is really fast, I thought he would be at 3-5% by now. Also thank you very much for the translations on the monsters Vostan and Aurogor, I'm a huge succubus fan so I really wanted to know what her text is about! Her art looks fresh too! Mirrored Shadow (talk) 16:53, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Just thank Augoror. I fucked up. But that isn't important. I was mind-boggled, to be honest. He translates way faster than I do. It's almost scary. --Vostan (talk) 16:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Holy shit a new game! Looks like a prequel, can’t believe Torotoro was planning another game all along. Does anyone remember if Toro announced the announcement? I remember reading things about a “secret project” or something which we thought was related to the Breakfast thing, but maybe it was this?--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:01, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Alak, it will be great. I just know it. Alice the first! Oh yeah. I think it has something to do with why Alice 1 went back to heaven. Can't wait. Really. He is a god. --Vostan (talk) 18:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I'm excited too about that game! I really love Succubus type monsters and damn... that one ancestor is so good looking and her description which was translated by the awesome people here looks promising... I also find the "6 ancestor" concept quite nice and I would prefer it if the 6 ancestors are the Monster Lord's personal guard instead of 4 new Heavenly Knights. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 19:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Some related official responses from Torotoro blog http://b.dlsite.net/RG07939/ (with some primitive translation, hopefully bearable by all): Not a whole lot about the ??? link but for sure it’s not about Heinrich’s period. Still a lot of things subjected to change. Too lazy to translate all of it. Someone can volunteer for that? =D Now, on spoilers. (And trying to translate every sentence) Q: Is the Cupid from all the scenes the same one? A: Yes. After her defeat, Eden gives magic power to both Cupid and Valkyrie and revived them. At her second defeat (trans.: she was absorbed by Black Alice), she was released from her particle form when Black Alice was defeated. Also, there are multiple Cupids. Q: Is Lily still alive after being eaten by Lucia? A: Yes. Lucia spit her after she returned to the village. She was returned to imprisoned status. Although she was subjected to digestion, luckily the damage she received was low. Q: So all the angels are naturally revived at the end? A: Basically yes. But higher ranking angels require more time to revive. Eden will need at least a hundred years or so. Promestein used the “White Rabbit” injection and mutated, thus she cannot be revived. Also, Black Alice – slain by Angel Halo – cannot be revived. Q: The “Six Ancestors” are the ancestors of the monsters, so did Tamamo bear any children? A: One uses monster power to harvest genetic materials from earth-based creatures and utilize magic to create monsters. It’s not a sexual reproduction, thus “mother” is not in a biological sense. Similarly, this also describes the relationship between Ilias and the angels. Q: When Luka was about to get raped, why doesn’t Alice do a thing? A: In part 1 and 2, Alice will be disgusted and return to her castle. She will use her crystal ball to observe the rape. In part 3, when Luka is defeated he would fall into isolation. Then, Ilias will dispatch the angel force of pleasure and Alice would be attacked by pleasure attacks. Both of them would fall into pleasure forever. Augoror (talk) 09:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC) How can I beat B. Alice,when she is in her true form (big and purple)?She deals enormous damage even with Gnome up. Alex06121999 (talk) 13:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It actually is about waiting till she summons spirits, summon your counter spirit and own her. When she gets ready for her ultimate attack, daystar her and stuff. Oh and don't know if anybody of you saw it, but Toro says that, to enjoy most of the battles after getting salamander, you should do without her. That combo is way too easy. Or something like that. I take cookies for payment. --Vostan (talk) 14:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea what Torotoro means by "Enjoying" battles.. some of them are beyond broken. Unfortunate Hero (talk) 15:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Well I saw a few videos on dailymotion showing like an hour and 45 minutes or so of blind-ish gameplay of chatper 3. From the Cupid fight straight over to the revisit to Enrika (It was a blind run and he lost alot on accident). One thing I got to say is Luka's Chapter 3 design is quite amazing given the whole awakening of his angelic powers thing. I really wish I could get that image to save. Not to add the the gallery for Luka as that'd be a spoiler but it looks great and I wish I had it. Personally some of those archangel fights are gonna be pretty difficult from the looks of it. Especially the fight when you return to the ruined Illias Village. Seems she can down you without warning if you're not careful. Also I am gonna still wait for the translation as there are alot of instances where the boss preps One-hit KOs and I need to see them coming better. Also I know there are translator programs but from what I've seen they're inaccurate at times when they can be vital in the battles and story. As for the new images on Toro's website. I like the idea of it. Showing Alice I, the 6 ancestors, and I know it will also answer alot of questions and confirm alot of theories. MrSolomon (talk) 19:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) @Shadowblade Promestein spirited her away to her lab where she sealed Alice's power, chibi form is a sealed form, which is also why Tamamo is chibi. That said, Tamamo's form is likely by choice to keep her own power in check. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Solomon: You can easily notice the preparations for OHKOs when there's a lot of aditional text after the move is done. And as a fun fact, you cant set counters against counter moves, since the game considers it an attack, and therefore you get raped :o Unfortunate Hero (talk) 21:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) So wait, hold the phone. If Alice became a loli because Promestein sealed her power, and if Tammy's a loli because she doesn't want her power to get out of control, where does Chrome rank in the scheme of things? Did someone seal her power once beforehand? I can't honestly believe she'd want to limit her own power. Viper 121 (talk) 00:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks,Vostan,I already beaten her and Ilias.Also,must be nice to have 600,000 hp -_- Alex06121999 (talk) 03:56, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Mermaid: I've seen some battle overviews about Ch3.. can we start adding that ? Unfortunate Hero (talk) 06:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I have one question.In Ch. 1,if Luka was binded by monsters in Pyramid,Sara tried to freed him by attacking the monster.Alice doesn`t do such a thing in Ch. 3. Why? Alex06121999 (talk) 06:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I have been looking for Luka's image for chapter 3. Like his character image when you go to the menu from in game. It changes again to match with his awakened angelic powers. Anyone know where I can find it? Also I should find that DailyMotion video channel that is playing through Chapter 3. It's been a reliable source of information for me. Like how there are now Hentai scenes with civilians and Angels/Monsters/Chimeras. (Examples: Elf guard of Enrika was raped by Chimera Tounge, Boy raped by a Chimera-prison, etc.). Also if you do find it, it's a blind run with commentary so he may make stupid mistakes or the commentary might annoy you. Basically a Blind Let's Play. I'll post the link up when I find it again. MrSolomon (talk) 05:37, June 23, 2013 (UTC) From out of nowhere: Okay, seriously. Ilias is nothing. The biggest piece of shit MGQ has to offer is Promestein. Everyone who is in favour, say Aye! --Vostan (talk) 20:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, in terms of actions throughout the series, Promestein is the closest to the main antagonist had it not been for Ilias being her commander. But Promestein is definitely my favorite villain of the series. I guess I'm a sucker for a woman in a labcoat who has a great backstory put in alongside some great bossfights. Editing my post to avoid double post: http://roguetranslations.wordpress.com/2013/06/28/mgq3-second-status-update/ "Hora hora!" Rogue is at his hardest this month. Also another entry of his blog states that the first patch is to come at the 40% mark of translation. And we can expect a release this mid-Julyish. MrSolomon (talk) 23:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The Gobling Girl is the only one amongst the Four Bandits without a CG. Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to her? Sombebody please tell me that nothing like that is going to happen. Sagitarius Knight (talk) 20:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) She has, it only isn't as recognizable. At least, when you mean a grown-up version, she has one. It's getting late. My language is starting to get sloggy. --Vostan (talk) 23:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- This may seem like a stupid question, but I can't find the name of the location where you fight the final boss, or the name of any "entry" areas. By that I mean, if a portal inside a guarded fortress leads to another planet, the fortress you have to go through get to the portal is what I would say is the "entry" area because you have to go there in order to reach the portal. I'm probably being confusing, but basically, what I'm saying is, does anyone know if there's any locations like that before the location you fight the final boss, and if there is, can you tell me its name in addition to the name of the final area? Thanks. SSF2Zelda (talk) 22:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo dudes! Rogue is already at 1/3 point of translation and planning to release patch next week! Alex06121999 (talk) 14:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Already pointed out on the Chapter 3 page. ;) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 15:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks,Unfortunate ;) Alex06121999 (talk) 15:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Rogue is at almost 50% of translating!!11 Alex06121999 (talk) 08:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) October 21st,Rogue completed 77% of translation. Less than 1/4 remains. Alex06121999 (talk) 07:00, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Save Folder Crap, I accidentally overwrote my entire Chapter 3 Save Folder, can someone lend me a spare, with Chapter 2 components in it, please? Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Got a question... So I searched everywhere and couldn't find an answer to this. What is the bonus for merging chapter 3 with a 100% chapter 1&2? I remember Torotoro mentioning that there would be a bonus but since I didn't want to screw anything up I avoided merging the 3 games. Mirrored Shadow (talk) 12:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ¿Alguien sabe a cuanto va ya la traduccion del capitulo 3? hace tiempo que no veo nada sobre estoy quizas un numero me tranquilize porque veo que se estan llenando ya muchisimas de las batallas del capiitulo 3. e preferido ponerlo en español porque no me fio del traductor que escribo una cosa y luego dice otra asi que lo siento si no e podido ponerlo en ingles. Fallen angel pablo 11:34, October. 23. 2013 Ya ves, ahora trabajando en la traducción de progresse.Na actualmente transferido el 77% del juego. Lo siento si no entiendo la lengua un poco. Alex06121999 (talk) 13:52, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Six Ancestors? Who are they? I know one of them is a six-letter word that starts with T. How did "T" also break the seal anyway? Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I think T did what A did at the start of Chap 3 with her body Mr.NiceGuy88 (talk) 13:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I can think of 3 to 5. My guess is the ??? monsters are the progenitors including Alphineese the 1st. Add in T and S (pyramid) and quite possibly you have 5. Dunno who would start the sea, bird, and insect monsters (maybe S?). Civil 1:11, July 30th, 2013. Aside from who the Six Ancestors, I wonder how they will tie Luka and Alice in for ???. I figure they will because of the use of foreshadowing in Chptr 3; plus the supposed "greater strength of the 6 A's" would give Luca something to have to be better than. I doubt it will be a prequel because they would have to create a new hero as none were referenced from 1000 years ago. As for the present, my guess is that with Illias taken out, Alphineese the 1st and the other Six A's will be freed in part due to the number of angels killed. Will the Six A's vie for Monster Lord title and the loyalties revert back to the progenitors? Were they not so benevolent to humans as explained by Micaela? Civil 1:32, July30th, 2013 Black Alice I wonder, how the hell does she have no lamia traits? She appears as a young girl but then sprouts tentacles and boobs from her body... Absolutely no trace of lamia anywhere. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Maybe illias or promestein messed her up,, if i remember correctly heinreich killed her and then illias revived her maybe gave her a new form or something just speculation here,,,no way she could have been that strong back in the day heinreich was well, not an angel right? =) Mr.NiceGuy88 (talk) 02:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Did you see Heinrich kill those angels with ease? Of course he could have defeated Black Alice. --Vostan (talk) 09:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes =) but i don't think heinrich was an half angel like luka becuase that was from his mothers side right?Mr.NiceGuy88 (talk) 13:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I heard that Black Alice formed an alliance with Promestein and injected herself with the White Rabbit? Shadowblade777 (talk) 16:28, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Answer to people questions Answer to Beesjo (Lucifina page): it said that Lucifina weared Keepsake Ring,which is able to turn anyone to a human and she keeped it to her end;after that Luka takes it. So,with this ring she died from disease. A few tips for a few fights. So I see alot of "How do I beat her?" going on for currently untranslated fights. So I'll be giving some advice for a few of them. Next Dolls: (Note do not fight them in a translated Chapter 3. Or you will fight them as Luka with much less HP than needed and likely be KO'ed in 2-3 turns. Many of these fights require holding off for a few turns.) Alma Elma vs Hainuwelle: Try out each of her skills and attacking. Eventually Alma will begin a chain of hard-hitting counters and KO her. Tamamo vs Tsukuyomi: Like Alma's fight, trying out various skills and fighting normally until a certain point. Dialogue will follow, then a new skill will be available. Use that and Tamamo will KO Tsukuyomi with an overkill tatic. Erubetie vs Amphisbaena: Hold out attacking and taking her attacks using skills until dialogue follows and a new skill shows. That skill is the Countdown to Oblivion on a smaller scale to defeat her. Granberia vs Arc-en-ciel: Try various sword skills and attacks. After some dialogue Granberia should gain a new attack and use that to finish her. Also to note if you lose to any of them, a scene plays where the Doll you lose to goes to Luka's location, ambushing and then raping him. MrSolomon (talk) 01:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I think everyone guessed that attack Granberia learns is Quadruple Giga? Alex06121999 (talk) 11:23, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not exactly Quadruple Giga, as... no spirits. But a very close version of it without Spirits boosting it's power. I believe it's stated Luka teaches it to her before they head out. As before they head to the Ivory Tower you have one more visit to the Monster Lords Castle. MrSolomon (talk) 17:25, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Because Granberia used elements instead of spirits (?),she could still use Serene Mind and dodge the attacks,while Luka is open.That`s just not fair! (And what`s more,I think she loaded it much faster than Luka...) Alex06121999 (talk) 11:12, November 21, 2013 (UTC) What's next for the final patch? Well let me describe exactly what is coming for the final patch of chapter 3: *Drain Lab visit. It contains a few fights and dialogue+boss battle of Laplace *Biolabs. Few fights, Cirque du Croix fight, and the Alice XV and La Croix fights with alot of dialogue as well *Sealed Sinners Prison. Scenes and such, and Black Alice's first bossfight. *The next Monster Lords Castle visit. Including more dialogue with characters and another canon rape scene by Alice. (It's a good one =D) *Navel of the World and Ivory Tower. Alot of fights, dialogue, scenes, and the proper programming of Heavenly Knights vs Next Dolls boss-fights with playing the right characters. Also the Rapunzel and Heavens Gate bossfights. *More dialogue by the villains in Heaven. *More scenes it cuts to, showing how the world is holding against the chimera forces. *Seraph Eden bossfight. *Promestein final bossfight *Black Alice and all three phases of her last bossfight. *Ilias' bossfight which is the final boss very dialogue heavy as well. Also one of the downright longest fights in the game. *Scenes following the final boss. *Exploring the world after the final boss and seeing everything and speaking the everyone. *All the Final Good Endings. There's quite a few actually. *Final End Credits. *A post-credits thing. Forgot what that was about. There's probably even more. Rogue stated this last patch is the longest wait due to it's dialogue and story-heavy moments. So if you're curious, this is alot to wait for. Though the wikia community is quite patient it seems. Also to any admins if what I typed is too much, you may delete or cut down anything necessary. MrSolomon (talk) 04:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Once its out, the spoiler tag goes bye-bye, yes? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I assume once it's out, the wikia community begins the big job of editing all the pages for the finale of Chapter 3. I still think for new players of the game it'll stay but I'm not sure how the wikia people will tolerate spoilers after it's finally fully completed. MrSolomon (talk) 07:29, November 21, 2013 (UTC) This isn`t a spoiler,but can someone upload link to the Torotoro`s Resistance English blog to the main page? (currently,there`s Japanese only) Alex06121999 (talk) 10:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) AnonymousForNow (talk) 6:20, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't have an account at the moment, but I wanted to ask if anyone has a copy of a chapter 3 save of right after beating Final Boss? My computer crashed right after beating it. Synren (talk) Ugh I really hope I'm doiing this right but, omg, I just finished this game and I'm sad that it's the final and happy at the same time? What did everyone think about the endings though where all the girls want you in some way or form? <:3c